


One day at a time

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was taking one day at a time because it's all he could do.
Kudos: 9





	One day at a time

The vodka burns the inside of his mouth, but he drinks it anyway. He wonders who the first person to make vodka was, and why they had done it. 

He watches Neil take another sip, they are bonded together by demons of the past. Brian wonders who they both would be if they weren't.

It's been a year since he found out what happened to when he was eight years old. Every day the picture of it has become clearer and clearer that he no longer needs Neil to tell the story. 

Brian hasn't told anyone other than Eric. He wishes he could tell his mom or sister, but he's worried they would never look at him the same way again. His cheeks burn with shame at the thought of them knowing.

He wishes he could find the words to say his dad "I forgive you for sending me to Little League, I forgive you for not picking me up that day, I forgive you for not digging deeper to find the cause for my bedwetting, nose bleeds and blackouts," but the words never come out and he thinks it's maybe because doesn't forgive him yet. 

Brian is taking one day at a time because that's all he can do.


End file.
